Stargate Atlantis: Season 1
by Itako Shiann
Summary: basicly sticking to the episode plots of SG-A, just added new characters and one of interest, Dr. Selene Ankarres. she appears human but is she ? what's her connection to the wraith ? and why does she have so many enemies she's never even met ? read on
1. Rising part 1

**Stargate Atlantis – Rising part 1**

**A/N – sorry if I get the 'time-line' abit wrong or if I miss anything out, no one's perfect. Anyway - I've been planning this for a while so yay, finally starting it. And before you ask… she's not like Teyla with the Wraith DNA she got from an experiment. You want to find out, read on, but i warn it, it does take a while to get into the plot and the character 'Selene'. i am trying to keep this story to the episodes so bare with me. later on more wraith will appear.**

**keys -** _() = thoughts_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"We have been given a wonderful… once in a life time… unbelievable chance here at, what has been dubbed 'Atlantis', you are the world's best and brightest." Dr Weir. began her speech on the steps of the newly resurfaced Atlantis, letting her voice reach out to the gathered staff of the expedition.

"And I know, from the bottom of my heart, you will make your countries proud, even if they'll never know what great feats you've done" she said to lighten the mood. Some people gave a small chuckle and smile, the light in their eyes growing anew with her words. She looked out them, as if looking at every individual face, nodding slightly with a proud smile her-self.

"There is not one person here I'd replace for anyone else… that is, how confident I am in all your abilities… Now, we have a lot of wok to do people, go to your stations and let's get Atlantis back to its former glory"

With that the staff gave their thanks in claps and scattered. Of course some people remained gathered, with absolutely no idea where to go.

One of them stuck one far more than the others. A rather young member of the exposition, she looked no older than 18-19, with long black hair and the brightest of dark blue eyes. Although some of the attending students on the expedition were young as well, this girl just seemed to stand out far too much. The youngest attending, to Weir's knowledge, were just over 20. Matters called Weir's attention away for a few moments and when she looked back, the young woman was gone. Weir shrugged off the fact and returned to more urgent matters, like the recent discovery of neighbouring settlements on many of the newly discovered planets in the newly discovered galaxies

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team, lead by a Colonel Major John Sheppard set out on a scouting mission to the neighbouring settlements on many of the others planets. One of was the home a human race named 'Athosians', lead by a very nice woman known as Teyla Emmagan. Colonel Major Sheppard along with his marines had settled well while they listened to what Teyla had to say about the new galaxy they were living in. But all through the day Teyla seemed to grow more and more uneasy. She had explained she was one of the few of her people to sense the alien race dubbed 'Wraith'. They were a vampiric, hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their palms. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who returns periodically to cull their human herds.

At first Colonel Sheppard and the other marines were skeptical until they saw the remains of the last Wraith attack. Barely anything was left but a leathery skinned corpse of what the other Athosians said was a young man. The jaw seemed to have been stretched open to an inhuman angle while the eye sockets were completely sunken and the jelly of the eyeballs was completely gone. There were five small puncture marks on the chest which would have fitted a hand's finger set easily, but what was out of the ordinary was a slit like wound in the center. As Teyla had said, that was caused by the 'feeding organ' in the Wraith's palm, which it used to suck the life out of the unfortunate man.

Some of the younger and less experienced of the team that tagged along rushed off the throw up but one separated from the others and was not vomiting. A young woman. Teyla had noticed it and was even more surprised when she saw the young woman staring up at the darkening sky, eyes slowly rolling back while short breathes left her. It almost…reminded Teyla… oh her-self, every time she tried to use her telepathic powers. Teyla knew very few other Telepaths, and none were outside the Athosians. She was filled with excitement, joy, curiosity and anxiety. Slowly she approached the young woman, with the long black hair and blue eyes.

"Greetings" Teyla said, slightly louder than intended which snapped the woman out of her trance.

"Hello" she replied and then looked back up at the now night sky for a few moments, then returned to looking at Teyla was a small smile.

"I am Teyla" she greeted with a small bow of her head, "and you are?"

"Dr. Ankarres… but you can call me Selene" she nodded back.

Teyla smiled back. "What a lovely name… did you say Dr.? As in, a medical doctor?"

"Sort of, I am qualified in some medical areas but I'm abit of a specialist in other fields" Selene answered

_(__For one so young to be 'qualified' in 'other fields'… these new Lanteans are amazing)_

"Technically we're not Lantea-" Selene began, only to clap her hand over her mouth when Teyla looked with wide eyes.

"You are Telepathic too, aren't you?" Teyla questioned but Selene shook her head strongly.

"You don't have to worry, I'm one too… I sensed another but I wasn't sure"

"Wait…you sensed me ? Then I must have sensed you… but I still sense something els-"

Screams from the nearby village raged up. there was a strange humming roaming over the place. suddenly strange ships were flying over the place, that beamed down a white hovering ray that seemed to scoop up people into thin air as it flew above. Selene looked on and felt the presences that had be worming their way into her brain since she arrived grow stronger and stronger. she could see flashes of images, frightening, confusing yet familiar. the screams continued, the ships continued to fly while the sounds of gun fire began, no doubt Sheppard and the team. Teyla and Selene were just on the outskirts of the village near a dense surronding forest that went on miles. Selene's heart was booming in her ears, her senses overloaded by what was happening. who was attacking !?

"Wraith !!!!!!!" screamed fleeing villagers as Wraith darts flew overhead.


	2. Rising part 2

A/N – still carrying on, again, please don't yell at me if I get the sort of plot wrong, I can't fully watch the episodes at my disposal.

_(__ )_ - thoughts

_[ ]_ - Wraith telepathic thoughts

_{ }_ – dreams or flashbacks

_______________________________________________________________

"Wraith !!!!!!!" screamed one of the villagers as Wraith darts flew overhead.

Teyla latched her hand onto Selene's wrist and ran into the near forest, her thoughts were frantic, they were screaming, she forgot completely Selene could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

_(why are the Wraith here again !? were only culled a few months ago !!!)_

"T-Teyla ! what about everyone else back at the village ?!" Selene asked, her voice jagged from the running speed Teyla was making her do.

"They will be told what to do. To run into the forest and take cover in the bunkers!"

They had ran about a mile into the forest, and were constantly haunted by what Teyla 'Shadows', illusions that the Wraith were capable of projecting, usually when culling. Teyla kept repeating her words to Selene as they ran

"They're aren't real ! Keep running" but she then came to a dead stop, making Selene bump right into her, about a meter in front was Selene's first ever seen Wraith. It appeared to be a male, with two locks of facial hair on his chin. He was sickly green skinned, tall Wraith with the yellow slit eyes and nostril ducks on the both sides of his nose. With high cheek bones and sharp featured face framed, with long white hair flowing passed his shoulders. His eyes were scanning Teyla and Selene in front of him and slowly a full set grin crept onto his face, stretching his pale semi plump lips, revealing two rows of very sharp canine teeth and even paler gums attached onto them.

He then uttered words, in a somewhat strained low and ragged voice that sent fear up Teyla's and Selene's spines.

"…such… 'gifted' females…"

"Run !" Teyla screamed pushing Selene to the side when she saw the Wraith reach for what seemed like a gun on his waist.

A light blue shot emitted from the gun that hit Teyla that then washed over her, making her slump to the ground motionless. He then shot at Selene had started to run. It hit her on her leg and instantly it went numb, but she kept running. Behind her she heard the Wraith chuckle darkly as he perused her in a calm, slow, mocking walk as he fired at her again, this time hitting her back. Selene instantly fell to the forest floor as numbness took over her muscles and nerves. Yet she still tried to push her-self up, trying to fight the effects as the Wraith grew closer, soon looming over her with the grin still present yet a sickly sense admiration in his eyes.

"You're a resilient one…" He spoke in a low manner, yet tainted with amusement as he looked upon her. He then shot her again in her shoulder and she finally collapsed back down to the ground, fully unconscious.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, listen up. We're going to enter a Wraith hive ship. Our mission is to search and rescue only, but be alert, if needed… shoot the place up" Colonel Major Sheppard ordered to all the marines that were made up of his team as they were about to be beamed right onto a Wraith hive. Anxiety and fear was in the air as they readied them-selves, from what the surviving Athosians said a hive ship is the worst place one could ever be. And you life will grow shorter the longer you stay on one. You are stuffed into cells and cocoons and left to rot unless a Wraith comes and sucks the life out of you. Either way it's a very slow death, sometimes painful. But death is always granted.

"Alright team…prepare for decent" John ordered as the marines huddled in one spot to be beamed. Light flooded over head and then, they vanished into thin air, in front of the very eyes of the co-workers in Atlantis.

"I have confirmation that the beaming was a success Dr. Weir" stated the staff stationed at the controls.

"Keep in full contact with them, I want updates and communications all monitored and keep open all emergency channels, have two teams standing by as well as a medical team. This isn't a drill people, this is real life" Weir said as she stood at her post, looking out at the deactivated Stargate, while her thoughts were further away as staff were moving about quickly to follow the orders she had given out.

_(Bring them back John…and come back your-self too)_

_____________________________________________________________________

_[and what has my commander brought me ?] _a somewhat delighted young scientist Wraith 'asked' telepathically to his superior commander as he looked down at the two women with keen interest, running is fingers just over the skin of them both, trailing their features, as if imprinting them into his mind.

the commander just stood against the cold organic walls of the ship, hands casually behind back. he was the same Wraith commander that had taken Teyla and Selene during the culling. The two were still unconscious, strapped down to medical tables, drugged with sedatives in the hive's lab as the ship was 'sailing' the galaxy.

_[these two females have telepathic capability, the queen wishes to know how…by any means necessary] _the Wraith commander replied walking around the lab looking at all the creatures the other wraith had collected in jars, he then ran his long fingers over the metal equipment laid out of the medical trays, all sharp, all clean and all ready to do their dreadful deeds.

The Wraith scientist's grin widened slightly as he returned to looking over Teyla and Selene. _[it would be a shame to kill both specimens so soon… perhaps I should carry out an autopsy on the elder one and keep the younger female under observation for as long as necessary] _

The commander chuckled at that. _[observation ? is that was young frisky males are calling 'it' now?]_

Their chuckling and joking was cut short when their sensed the sudden passing of their Wraith keeper. Stabbed by intruders. John Sheppard and his team. The Wraith commander growled and left the lab, leaving the Wraith scientist to do what must be done. Or he would have done, if he was not shot in the back by marines that had entered to rescue those captured. Teyla and Selene were unstrapped and carried out of the lab by marines who were then beamed out of there while John and the rest fled the hive ship in his puddle jumper. of course the Wraith launched darts after them but Dr. Weir had Atlantis'd sheilds put up, causing all the darts to crash constantly into the sheilds until they finally stopped. john took seat in one of the ancient's chair and sent drones out to destroy the wraith ship that was edging closer and closer. all this action went on unheard by Teyla and Selene, who laid in medical beds in the infirmary, under the watchful eye of Carson Beckett. But there were other people to tend to, so he left them to sleep in peace, knowing they would survive their close encounter with the Wriath. This time, they were lucky.


	3. Hide and Seek

A/N- I got some reviews so, I'm happy ! so carrying on, again, don't yell if I get some of the episode lay outs wrong. Disclaimer – I do not owe Stargate Atlantis but the character 'Selene Ankarres' is my creation

_( )_ - thoughts

_[ ]_ - Wraith telepathic thoughts

_{ } _- dreams and flashbacks

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_{there were explosions, unknown language and primal snarls and howls, everything was… not blurry…but…'glazed' over. Strange blurs of creatures kept passing Selene's line of sight. The senses in her mind were aware of everything going on but couldn't make sense of them. Among all the shadows moving around in front of her one figure came right to her, and seemed to lift her up, not with no actual physical contact, as if Selene… was in some sort of orb…cocoon…an egg. Selene reached out, as if to touch the figure, or the cellular wall around her only to see her hand in a small, infant version. She then gazed up at the figure carrying her and only one word came to her mind…}_

"Mother…" Selene mumbled in her daze as she slowly began to wake, wincing when her eyes were fully exposed to the lights above her in the infirmary.

Teyla's warm voice greeted her. "You're wake…"

Selene turned her head to see Teyla standing at her bed side. Teyla had taken Wraith stunner shots before and somehow built up a weak immunity to it. She was still affected by it, but could shake off the effects quicker. Selene was still stiff and numb in the areas she was shot but she managed to push her-self up abit on the bed.

"Teyla? Where are we?"

"Back at Atlantis, you were asleep for nearly a day… you were…talking about your mother"

Teyla couldn't help but notice the somewhat bitter yet hurt expression cross Selene's face. She fought a lump that was forming in her throat and turned away from Teyla, blinking repeatedly to rid her eyes of forming tears.

"There's no reason for me to do that… I never knew her or my father"

Teyla felt her heart sink abit for the young woman. With her people no parent should ever leave their child. No child should grow up without love and a family. It could cause great spiritual damage, and Teyla could see it, she could sense within the walls of Selene's mind. Selene then looked back at Teyla, feeling Teyla unknowingly wondering within her mind.

"Teyla…could you keep…this telepathic thing just between you and me, please ? it's just… I'm still learning to control it" Selene said in a sheepish manner. Teyla nodded while smiling kindly, rubbing Selene's shoulder comfortingly.

"Of course. And if you ever need help just know I'll always be open to help" she answered.

The two were about to have a nice moment when Rodney started shouting at Carson. Something about a needle injections… the ancient gene and Rodney complaining.

"Rodney, I haven't even touched you with the needle yet" Carson complained as Rodney continued to whine about the pain he was NOT feeling.

"Rodney, I bet even Mss. Ankarres could take have a small injection" Carson stated as he walked over Selene in her medical bed, checking over the stats on her board. "What do you say, Mss. Ankarres?"

"Yes, what do you say Mss. Ankarres? Do you want to be pumped with ancient genes just so you can fly that death trap of a puddle jumper?" Rodney said, every word dripping with sarcasm, mostly directed at Carson who had come up with the idea of injecting ancient genes. Selene looked at the two men exchanging glares at each other and then looked over at Teyla who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at the two men's immaturity.

"Where do I sign up?" Selene asked with a weak smile. Carson patted Rodney's back in victory and then went to his medical draws and unsheathing a new clean syringe. "I just need to take same blood for testing to make sure you're good and healthy"

When it came to taking the blood from Selene's arm Rodney looked away, stating he had a fear of blood, which would cause him to faint. Selene and Carson then looked at each other as if daring each other to make him do so. But Rodney caught onto it and reminded them that he was also prone to vomiting which would have to be cleaned up, and not by him, since it was in Carson's 'territory'. It caused the group to laugh slightly but the beeping of Carson's machine pulled him away.

"Alright Mss. Ankarres here we are, and the results say you're-" he stopped midway, looking over the results and then going back to the machine, as if to check for a malfunction

"Is something wrong Carson?" Teyla asked, noting the somewhat distressed look on Carson's face

"I don't believe this…" he was mumbling to him-self. "This is impossible…" a shout from Rodney made him snap up his head up and look at the awaiting Teyla, Selene and Rodney. "…well…it says Mss. Ankarres…already has the ancient gene in her DNA"

They were all silent for a while, but Teyla broke the silence by asking, "didn't Major Sheppard have the ancient gene in him as well?"

Carson nodded repeatedly as he was walking from one end of the medical bay to the other, looking through papers and test results, even calling in some of his medical, and it couldn't help but make Selene abit uneasy. Carson had shooed Teyla and Rodney out and closed off a section of the bay just for Selene. She gulped as Carson and the rest of medical team came closer, in full medical health hazard suites.

"Now Mss. Ankarres this won't hurt abit…"

_(That's what they all say…)_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark entity had been haunting Atlantis, draining the life and power out of everything it could get its clouds on. Everyone was forced into their sections and rooms for safety until the being was out of Atlantis or captured. And due to all the time sent in the infirmary Selene was left without an actual room. There was only one space left availably and it wasn't the nicest. The cell block; there was a large storage space there along with what seemed like countless connected rooms. One with very old monitors for the cells, another had scraps of old machinery; one even seemed like an old study room.

But all rooms were dark and grey, just like the cells. Some of the marines had taken to calling Selene 'the warden' because no doubt the last ancient that over looked this section acted as one for any prisoners. The temperature was kept slightly cold and there were very few lights running but those that were lit up hallways going down the sides the cell halls. It was almost creepy in a way. But strangely enough Selene liked it, and once she gave it abit of work and elbow grease she'd feel right at home. But before Selene could even start everything started to shut down as Atlantis began to shake violently, as if…it were sinking.

Quickly she ran back up to the Stargate plate form where she came face to 'face' with a largely growing cloud of pure darkness that seemed to have flooded the whole section of Atlantis, the Stargate was dialled and active and she saw Dr. McKay walk straight into the darkness while a marine quickly ran down, picked Selene up under his arm and marched up the steps to a secured area. In an amazing rush of speed the darkness left through the Stargate which was immediately shut off. Rodney way laying on the floor, completely out cold but with the proudest grin on his face one could ever imagine.

_(I have to admit…McKay works really well under pressure) _John thought as he looked over Rodney. "Hey, McKay... you alive ?" he asked lightly slapping Rodney's cheek. But McKay just grumbled in his sleep, muttering something about Dr. Zelenka and being hungry. John looked up at the rest of the Atlantis team present and gave an assuring smile with the roll of his eyes. "McKay's going to be just fine..."


	4. Thrity Eight minutes

A/N – sorry if it's not exactly how the episode happened. Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate Atlantis but 'Selene Ankarres' is my character

_( ) _- thoughts

_[ ] _– Wraith telepathic thoughts

_{ }_ – dreams and/or flashbacks

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There is a bug, on my neck!" John shouted down the comlink to Atlantis as he lay on the puddle jumper's floor completely immobile with a very large and very strange unknown insect locked onto his neck, constantly slurring and clicking in its insectoid tongue. To make matters worse their puddle jumper was stuck half way through the Stargate, forcing the crew right back into the jumper, cut off from the controls. Rodney was trying to access whatever systems he could the back while Lt. Ford kept his gun aimed at the insect, trigger itching to shoot at it again.

"We already tried shooting it Ford! Give it a rest!" Rodney snapped, starting to feel pressure as he became less and less hopeful of rescue.

"At least I'm trying to do something!" Ford growled as he glare travelled to Teyla who had Selene lying on her lap unconscious with a bleeding wound on the side of her left temple. Teyla caught this look while she was dabbing Sheppard's bleeding wound around the bug. "I am doing all I can Lt."

"Not you Ma'am, her" he hissed pointing to Selene, "Why did she even come along on this mission!?"

"Because she's a specialist in various fields, Ford, we bought her along in case we needed her" Rodney answered, growing slightly annoyed by the un-necessary chatter

"If she's a specialist then why hasn't she done anything special but get injured and slow us done?"

"Ford, give it a rest! You're just ticked off because she beats you in combat training" Rodney shouted, making Ford grumble like a spoilt brat

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" Dr. Weir shouted down the comlink to silence them all. "Now…someone please tell what happened!"

Everyone looked at each other as if asking who should talk. Finally all gazes locked onto Rodney who felt uncannily felt cornered…literally.

With a defeated sigh he began. "Well…we ran into trouble while on reconnaissance on a Wraith settlement… and well, now, Major Sheppard as a parasitic insect attached to his neck, and we can't get it off. We've tried pulling, shooting, even tickling to try and get it off but it won' budge. Sheppard is completely immobile but can feel any pain the bug feels. The thing can heal it's self and seems to be sucking sustenance from the Colonel's neck. It… it's like a primitive Wraith bug!"

"Rodney…start from the beginning, give me every detail, I'm getting a medical and rescue team ready as we speak" Weir said as she was giving out the orders back at Atlantis.

"The trouble started when we ran into some Wraith…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_{Wraith drones were firing after the team as they were running through the thickening forest of the planet._

"_McKay! Ankarres! This is Sheppard! We're distracting them Wraith as much as possible but you have to get the heck out of there!" Sheppard shouted down the com-link_

_McKay and Selene had snuck in the back way and hooked up one of their computer tablets to a Wraith central system module and was halfway through downloading a copy of all its contents when they got the messaged. Rodney hastily 'shh-ed' John down the com-link and whispered back a reply_

"_Just a few more minutes! We're almost done, give us another… uh… 2 minutes" Rodney said while he was monitoring the copied information on his tablet. While Selene was watching the halls with a Life Signs Detector, which she was still learning how to use, for anyone or anything that might be coming and one life sign was slowly making its way towards them._

_(Must be Ford…) Selene thought, ever so naively but then she noticed the life sign and 'popped' onto the other side. And then back again after she turned to face the other way. _

_(Stupid ancient piece of junk) she thought bitterly hitting the piece of technology with her other hand. She slipped the detector back into her pouch and turned to go back to Rodney._

_That's when she came face to face with a snarling male commander Wraith with a tribal tattoo on his cheek and thin dreadlocked hair. Selene was about to shout down the com-link when the Wraith hissed and back handed the side of her face, the metal layer of his fingers connected fully to her left temple. The inhuman force sent Selene flying back which alerted Dr. McKay, he shouted down the com-link to Ford for back up. Which he did provide. Ford came rushing from his stationed point just outside the 'back door' and shot into the back of the Wraith male. Selene was knocked out and Ford forced Rodney to disconnect his tablet. He carried Selene out while Rodney was trailing behind; shooting aimlessly at Wraith drones that were begin to follow them. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"As Colonel Sheppard was running through something jumped from the trees and attached its self to his neck. We got in the puddle jumper, fled, tried to get the thing off, went to get the Stargate and now…WE'RE STUCK! With… 38 minutes left until the Stargate shuts off and this jumper in cut in half and we are released into the vacuum of space. Then, we're dead!" Rodney said, finishing in his panicking tone.

During their time talking Selene had regained her conscience and had tried and failed to remove the bug with salt, smearing it on its underbelly. Though it did cause some damage and weaken the bug it still stayed launched on to John's neck.

"Rodney, it's Carson. Now, we have a theory about how to get the bug off Colonel Sheppard"

"Great!" John laughed happily, then flinched at the bug as it bite slightly harder

"You need to shock the wee bugger off" Carson continued which made John change his opinion

"Not great!"

"No, that's good!" Selene suddenly exclaimed as she forced her-self up and moved right to the back of the jumper and began to pull out a set of wires, much to the distress of Rodney and John.

"No pulling wires!"

"No shocking me!"

"Just listen to me!" Selene tried to reason. But Rodney cut her off.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Ford shouted

"We don't have time!" Rodney stated

"Exactly! So let me work!" Selene shouted as she shoved passed Rodney to get to Sheppard. She pulled a wire in two and approached John, who looked absolutely petrified. But, at the moment she disconnected the wires the jumper shut down, no lights what's so ever and then they heard it. The thruster pod that had stayed locked one retracted back in. Selene then moved quickly to John and placed both the wires onto the bug. It screeched and the wires zapped with following electricity, sparks flew and finally the bug released its hold on John's neck and fall to the floor on its back, completely stunned. Selene completely connected the wires again to give light and instantly shouted at Ford.

"Shoot the thing! Then bag it!"

And Shot at it. A good 30 times before he quickly got a small box and picked the bug, as if it were a dead rat, by the tail and threw in into the box, shutting the lid quickly and held it down in case the bug suddenly came alive again. With the power back, the thruster pod back in place the flow of the Stargate pulled the jumper completely through back to Atlantis. John got medical attention and Rodney kept bothering Selene.

"I just wanted to know, how did you figure out shutting off the power to the jumper would fix the thruster pod?" he asked yet again. Selene turned to him and signed completely out of annoyance.

"I got the idea…from my laptop"

"What?" he was completely confused.

"When something on my laptop freezes I just turn it off and reset…and then it's fixed" she shrugged

He looked completely…stunned. "That's it? No complicated theory or hard-headed experiences to reinforce or reform in the situation?"

"Nope, and the worse possible thing that could of happened was that when the power went out the Stargate would have shut off instantly and we would have been exposed to the vaccum of space and died in the most violent way possible…not everything has to be complicated Dr. McKay. You may be a brilliant scientist, and even better under pressure, but sometimes…you're just really dumb. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get me some dinner" she nodded leaving him in the hallway completely blank. And now that he thought about it…he was hungry too.


	5. Suspicion

A/N- Steve the Wraith is here ! hope you like it. Don't yell if it doesn't follow the actual episode layout. Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate Atlantis but the character 'Selene Ankarres' is my creation.

_( )_ – thoughts

_[ ]_ – Wraith telepathic thoughts

_{ } _– flashbacks or dreams

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning was fairly calm, oddly enough. There had been constantly heart racing events that had everyone on their toes but things were starting to settle…or so it was thought. The Stargate activated and Major Sheppard's team came rushing through, shouting into the wormhole behind them before it shut off. They were heavily panting and Rodney has his jaw slanting slightly, and when he tried to talk, he slurred. Obviously he was hit by a Wraith stunner right in his mouth. And during the whole time where he couldn't talk he became a lot more popular.

"What happened!?" asked Weir as she came down the steps of the platform

"The Wraith, again!" answered John as he sat right on the floor catching his breath.

"Again? That's the 5th in 9 missions, this is not a coincident. I'm calling a meeting" Special Agent Bates ordered as he marched up the stairs. Weir was about to argue with him about giving orders but was cut short by the cries of Rodney behind her. Selene was there messaging feeling back into his jaw, as well as clicking some bones.

"Would you rush up Dr. McKay, I know what I'm doing!"

"Yes-a! You'r-a tryin' to twist-a my head-a off-a!"

***translation – 'Yes! You're trying to twist my head off!"

"Don't tempt me!" she said as she gave his head a final jerk, making his bones click right to the bottom of his spine, leaving him slightly 'boneless' before feeling came back. Soon he, along with the rest of the team followed into the briefing room. Selene wasn't welcomed, but that didn't stop her listening in. Hacking into the doorway system she managed to have one of the panel doors shift open about just an inch, so she could peep in and listen as well.

"You think…Atlantis has a spy?" Dr. Weir said, paraphrasing Agent Bates's past statement. He gave a stern nod in answer as his eyes scanned everyone in the room.

"Do you have any ideas as to whom?" Teyla inquired.

Bates's gazed landed right on Teyla. Everyone knew he had something against her and her people. And he didn't even try and hide. Teyla caught on this quickly and slightly narrowed her eyes with the tilt of her head.

"you believe an Athosian is a spy for the Wraith?"

Bates gave a shrug of her, obviously not caring if he offended her. "It's a strong possibility"

"I don't think you understand what you're staying, Agent Bates, but accusing an Athosian of serving Wraith is an insult of the highest level" Teyla was trying her best to keep her voice calm, as well as her temper.

Bates cocked his brows up and gave a nod of his head. "I am very well aware of that fact, and I'm sticking to my theory" he said with his arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh Bates you are so full of your-self!" Selene said; far louder than what she meant to have said. "Opps…"

She received a glare from Sheppard in the manner a father would look at a child whose stealing a cookie from the forbidden jar. Teyla just looked at her with a little smile, as if saying thank you for depending her honour. Bates glared, Weir sighed and Rodney was playing with an elastic band. Selene shot out of sight with an embarrass look flashed a crossed her face and hurried down to her prison section. She'd already got the lights running and was now cleaning out all the rooms of all the 'junk'. She wasn't even aware Major Sheppard and his team left for another mission, and she certainly wasn't prepared for the surprise she would face after they returned.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Again you come? You're race is persistent. I would have thought you'd given up by now" stated the captured male Wraith as he stood square in the middle of his cell; completely still as Major Sheppard circled the prison until his was in front, in his line of sight.

"Well, I have all the time in the world. You on the other hand-"

Johns bating made the Wraith shoot forward and strike the force field of the cell, which denied him the accuse to Major Sheppard. The Wraith looked at the damage on his hand, seeing it slightly grazed, but it healed. The Wraith had fed thoroughly before leaving on the pursuit that eventually had lead to his capture.

"The Ancients were pretty good at shields and stuff like that, weren't they?" John continued, making a scowl flash across the Wraith's face. John again continued as he began to circle again, and this time the Wraith circled with him.

"I give you a week, two tops"

"You waste your time…I'll provide you with no information"

"I wonder what hurts more, the gun shot wounds or the hunger? Cause I'd like to help out but…how did McKay put it?"

John finally stopped ad faced the Wraith. Both of them were inches apart from the dividing cell shield.

"We can't meet your dietary requirements" John finally finished with an impassive face.

But the Wraith returned the look. "When I'm free…" - he leaned forward to empathize his threat- "you'll be the first that I feed upon"

John just rose his eyebrows and nodded. "Hookey Dookey, I'm going to go make my-self a sandwich" he nodded, signalling his leaving.

"Human!" the Wraith suddenly bellowed, making John stay and turn. The Wraith leaned forward again and spoke bitterly. "You think you've won a victory by my capture, but by bringing me here, you've only hastened your own doom. It's only a matter of time before the others of my kind come to rescue me. And when they do…there'll be no where in this world you can hide" he finished with a snarl.

John exhaled slightly, feeling the hate and anger behind the Wraith's words. But he turned his head to Selene who had exited the storage room she was turning into a bed room right at the bottom of the first level platform. She was carrying out an old box of machinery when she spotted Sheppard and 'her new prisoner'.

"Sheppard…what the hell!?" She dropped the box and rushed down the steps to him, thought slightly back away from the Wraith whose eyes were now fixed on her.

"Ah, 'Warden' Ankarres. Meet your new prisoner" John smiled. Yet the Wraith huffed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why the hell is he in here? " she shouted, her voice growing louder each time with anger.

"what, this is the prison section, and he's a prisoner. Not my fault you chose to stay here" John shrugged

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! ALL THE OTHER ROOMS WERE TAKEN THANKS TO THAT HIGHLANDER SCOTSMAN - Carson - KEEPING IN UNDER MEDICAL OBSERVATION FOR 5 HOURS! THERE WERE NO OTHER ROOMS AVAIABLE!" she shouted shaking John by the collar of his shirt. He looked on quite frightened while the Wraith stared at her utterly amused.

Selene blinked and regained control, backing away and brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. "Sorry Major…I don't know what got into me…don't worry about it"

John looked at her hesitantly but eventually nodded. "Just don't let him out of the cell…in fact, don't even talk to him" with that he left, leaving Selene and the Wraith in silence. He had a very uneasy smile on his face that made Selene take a step back away.

"Don't worry little one…I don't bite"

"I'm not little. And even if you did bite, I don't care. Just know that if you bite me, I'll bite back" she turned and went back up to the platform, locking to security doors behind her as the Wraith continued his smiling.

_(creepy...i can barely sleep knowing he's in my prison...MY ?! good lord i'm losing it....) _Selene sighed as she trailed her new 'room'. if one could call it that. all it really was, was a baron dark room with a hard bed. There seemed to have been a double step window at one point but now it was welded shut. There were boxes of files and books on her floor but her main focus was that which she had locked away in steel cases, slipped under her bed. she made sure the door was locked and slowly edged closer to the boxes, reaching out to retrieve one...when someone knocked at her door. Selene snapped her-self away from the hidden boxes under her bed and pulled the cover completely over.

"Selene? It's me, Teyla"

Selene sighed in some relief and opened the door. "Hey Teyla. I heard the whole spy thing been figured out. the Athosians are cleared"

"Yes, i have passed on Dr. Weir's apology onto them...being seperated from them...is hard, to accept. but i suppose with time, the emotional wounds will heal" she smiled, nodding, mostly trying to reassure her-self. she then looked over her should at the Wraith, standing completely still in his cell.

"You must watch your-self with a Wraith so close by. I am uneasy knowing you are in danger...My room does have a couch, if ever you wish to sleep elsewhere..."

"Thank you Teyla but i'm fine here. Home is where the heart is...or in my place, where the junk is". Both of them laughed at that and Teyla bid Selene goodnight, walking down the steps and passing the Wraith, who inturn snarled slightly. His gaze then looked up at Selene in the doorway and the smile returned.

_(On second thought...i might take up that offer on the couch)_


	6. Childhood's end

A/N- you will get chapters where it's from a different view than the actual episode. Plus…I hate replicators !!!

_( ) – _Thoughts

_[ ] _– Wraith or normal Telepathic thoughts

_{ } _– Flashbacks or dreams

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All through the morning Selene was coming and going through the prison section, going up the steps to her platform, carrying boxes in and out, sometimes full and heavy machinery, other times full of papers and files. She even managed to get into the main system layout of the section, and through that she was starting to figure many hidden secrets. She could actually shift the layout of the prison. Merge rooms and hallways together, set them apart, and create new ones. She wondered if Atlantis had the same program in other sections. But while she was playing around the power suddenly cut, all the way through the section.

_(Oh crap…)_

Quickly she undid what she had done on her computer tablet and soon the lights when back on. She expected the sudden black out be noticed and waited for a call from Atlantis command. But nothing came.

_(Maybe no one noticed…that way I can't get in trouble) _She thought hopefully.

Selene descended down the steps of the first level platform and aimed to leave. But as she closed in, it remained shut. Usually, using motion decors it was open within a foot of distance but it was as if the section was on lockdown. Selene tried to override it but every time it just stated 'No response possible'.

_(Damn it, this ancient technology is going to be the death of me!)_

_[Careful what you say little human…it just might come true] _

The Wraith! How dare he enter her mind! She turned angrily to shout at him but completely froze when she saw and heart stopping sight. The cell the empty. The Wraith was gone. Selene knew all too well what Wraith were capable of, and now that one was loose in the section, locked in with her, Selene's heart was compounding madly.

_(When did he…the power cut!) _She mentally cursed her-self as she tried to open the door again, only to have the same message come up on her tablet as it had been before. Her second thought was to call for help on her comlink…which she had left up in her room on the first level. There was little hope of getting there before the Wraith got to her. But if she could pinpoint where he she could weight up her opinions of survival.

"Where are you Wraith!?" she shouted, but only her echo answered her. She could sense him nearby, but even with the lights on she couldn't see him. Was he hiding in the shadows?

_[I'm hungry little one…I must feed] _

"for the last time I'm not litt-" she began as she turned to face the emptiness of the 2nd level. Only to face the free Wraith.

He grinned and flung her away from the door, soon to be crouching over her, feeding hand ready to slam down on her chest. She tried to fight him, kicked at him rapidly and he had to admit, she was stronger than she looked, but his hunger was stronger. He smashed his hand onto her chest and began to feed while he snarled and hissed with delight as Selene's rich energy poured into him. There was something … sweet about her energy, and it was made even sweeter with her painful screams. His eyes were closed, letting his other sensations paint a picture of the currents events in his mind. But something was wrong. Underneath his cold hands he couldn't feel her skin starting to wrinkle from the feeding, and he was aiming to feed off all the energy she could give. But she just seemed to be a fountain of endless life. He looked down at Selene and was shocked to see she was still as youthful as when he began to feed. She had her hands clasped around his wrist trying to pull him off.

"What are you?" he hissed, digging his nails further into her flesh to force out an answer.

Gun shots were fired right into the back of the Wraith multiple times. Ford along with other marines were at the open doorway firing another set of rounds forcing the Wraith to release his hold on Selene and face them, snarling like an animal. But he was shot down by one of the Wraith stunners the Atlantis team had acquired after the very Wraith's capture. While the Wraith slumped to the floor the marines moved in, half dragging the creature back into the cell while Ford rushed to Selene, checking over her virtual signs.

"She's fine; we got to her before Wraith fed! Now let's get her to the infirmary" he announced, helping Selene up then sowing one arm over his shoulder to support her weight.

"Stay a wake Ankarres; you still owe me a rematch in the sparring room" Ford said in an attempt to keep Selene awake, the wounds left from the feeding hand was bleeding, along with the puncture holes and with Ford's over active ability to come to assumptions he rushed up to the medical bay quickly, fearing she could bleed to death. Upon arriving Carson had he placed onto a familiar medical bed where he looked at the wound in better view.

"Selene, can you hear me? What happened?" Carson asked in a rush, but it was too late, Selene had already passed out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight – the society in which you met believed that by committing suicide at the age of 25 they would be saved from any Wraith attacks, but the real reason for the Wraith not coming is a machine the ancients built years ago, which is powered by a ZPM, that we wish to possess yet can't because if we took the ZPM the machine would stop and Wraith would have came within minutes, so you decided to leave the ZPM and machine together because you discovered, through testing, that the ZPM would have only powered our shields for a few hours yet with the machine it would have protected the people of the plant for several more generations…is that right?" Weir stated while looking down at John's mission report.

"You got it in one" John answered.

"Well, I suppose I'll post your one over McKay's…lord knows how long and complicated his will be…speaking of which here is he?"

"Giving Selene an earful about messing with Atlantis's system layouts; for letting the Wraith out and for messing up a whole lot of systems… I can't name them, McKay was speaking too fast for me to understand…as in half the time we ever talk" Sheppard joked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS WHOLE PLACE WITH YOUR 'TOYING' AROUND AND I REPEAT, REPEAT NOT-"

"Not…" Selene joked as the flaming headed Rodney rage grew; he even turned a brighter shade of red in the face.

"Not funny! Do you know what sort of damage you could have done!?" Rodney continued

"Plus you could have been killed by that Wraith lass" Carson butted in, as the only person who actually cared about Selene's well being in the room at that moment. Until Teyla entered.

"Selene, are you alright? I heard what happened" Teyla said as she approached her bed side, cupping her face in her hands like a mother would her child. Teyla then spotted the wound on Selene's chest, now cleaned and healed. She then looked back up at Selene's face to see if there were any changes, but with a sigh of relief Teyla made a mental rejoice, but that didn't stop a sudden scowl coming onto her face.

"I strongly suggest you take up my offer of hospitality after this event Selene" Teyla said sternly with a look that Selene couldn't deny.

"Sure. i'd be honored to stay with you"

"And i would be honored to have you" Teyla smiled. both then bowed their heads and leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch slightly while their eyes were closed.

Carson looked slightly confused by the act but Rodney enlightened him. "It's an Athosian greeting or farewell. Teyla's been teaching Selene all about Athosain culture ect."

"Ah" Carson nodded, fully understanding.

"And Selene is a very fast learner"

"Only because i have such a great teacher" Selene smiled. Teyla returned it and left, planning to ready Selene's make-shift couch bed for her stay.

"So Doc. am i ready to get out of this place?" Selen asked while sitting up.

"You're tests have come back normal, i see no reason as to why not. But Selene, you were very lucky that the Wraith fed very little. You could have been killed" Carson seemed to have stressed that point multiple times. But little did he know, the Wraith had fed more than 'very little'. he had fed for a good five minutes, and even that is long for a meal. Yet, strangely enough Selene was as youthful as before. the Wraith's word still haunted her.

_{"What are you?"}_

Not even she knew.


	7. Poisoning the well

A/N- sorry for lateness, I'm back at school now so not much time to add to this. Warning you now, it gets abit heated, just abit.

_( )_ – Thoughts

_[ ]_ – Wraith or telepathic thoughts

_{ }_ – Dreams or flashbacks

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the past few days Selene had been bunking in Teyla's room, causing the two to grow even closer. Teyla had learned Selene had grown up in an orphanage in a country called America until she was put into many foster homes. Constantly bounced around from home to home because of her 'gifts', telepathic and physical. Selene was always faster, stronger and smarter than normal kids her age so the same thing always happened because of it. She got into fights. And when someone pushed her, she pushed back. Hard. She had told Teyla that one time at one of her schools a boy had tried to shove her in a locker for laughs…Selene, in her defense, kicked the lock door clean of its reneges and curled the piece of metal around his head before bashing it against the water fountain. The amount of violence frightened Teyla, and Selene knew it. But Selene had regret in her voice when she told the story, she said she didn't know what got into, a primal rage just took over. The boy had survived and Selene was expelled from yet another school. Teyla then told one of her own stories involving her gifts. As she was reaching her adult years she could sense wraiths more clearly and warned her people whenever they came. To her people, Teyla was their oracle or protector; she was treated well while Selene was treated like a freak.

"It must have been hard for you…" Teyla stated as her and Selene were back to back, eyes closed while meditating

Selene shrugged "You get use to it…Hey Teyla…can I tell you something, private?"

"Oh course Selene, I am honoured you trust me so well"

"…Teyla…When that Wraith attacked me…he did feed upon me. I could feel energy leaving me but I stayed the same. Even the Wraith seemed shocked…then Ford came in shooting the place up. He wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways about what happened, nor Dr. Beckett…so… I let it slip. But that Wraith fed fro me…and yet, I'm alive, un-aged…and very confused"

"I agree, I have never heard of this before. I would strongly suggest you go to Dr. Beckett when he returns from Hoff" Teyla suggested, turning round to face Selene who had done the same in turn.

"Hoff? As in the planet? What is he doing there?"

"I believe he is working with the Hoffans to create a serum to fight the Wraith, they're going to test it on the captured Wraith when it is ready-"

"WHAT?!" Selene bellowed as she shot up "That's…that's inhumane! They can't do that!" And with that, Selene stormed out of the room, leaving Teyla slightly confused. Even though the Wraith had fed on her she still took to the Wraith's defense…Selene Ankarres really was strange.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Back again, 'human'?" The Wraith said, cocking his brow up at Selene entered the cell block. She was keeping her distance, there was insecurity in her eyes and her scent had lingering fear. The Wraith's smile grew. "Some say Wraith feeding can be pleasurable for some… is that why you're back here? To offer your-self to me, if so by all means, I gladly accept"

She winced slightly in distain and took a defiant step forward. "I'm actually here to warn you, 'Steve'"

This time 'Steve' was the one that winced, at the use of that insulting human name. But he let it slide. "Warn me of what, female?"

"You had better tell Major Sheppard what he wants to know or you're going to end up as a living experiment…"

But 'Steve' just snorted slightly and turned away from her, composing him-self again, hands together, eyes closed and steady breathing. Selene released an annoyed sigh and walked around the cell to face him.

"What is wrong with you!? You could die! Doesn't it bother you that they're walking over your…uh….rights?"

'Steve' was silent for a while. But when he did speak, his eyes still remained closed. "Rights, you say? …By telling me that my decision is wrong, aren't you doing the same as them? Walking over my rights?" he questioned. Selene opened her mouth to replied but found she couldn't argue with him. He nodded with a smug smile, eyes still closed and then continued.

"Beings of my race are not ones to be so easily intimidated. We do not show weakness, we do not show mercy and we do not show fear…We never surrender, never accept defeat and never go down without a fight. And in the end, we accept death, we do not fear and run from it…we embrace it. That is our way; it always has been and always will be. And if I am to die here than so be it, but there will be retribution for my passing…" He opened his eyes, and the slits grew thinner for a moment before widening, like a camera lens, focusing on the subject.

Which was Selene.

A grin came to 'Steve's' face as he stepped forward, bending over slightly to fully tower over Selene, even in between the cells.

"A small word of advice, 'human'. When you are taken by a Wraith, do not fight it, simply give and save your-self the pain"

And for some worrying reason, Selene just knew he wasn't talking about feeding.

Suddenly she was bombarded with thoughts. And they weren't her own, they seemed…'cold', foreign, a rush of bitter wind in her mind and yet she could pick them up. Some came with plain words; others were images, as if zoomed in pictures of her own features from another's eyes.

_[This human…so beautiful…those eyes, as blue as the waters on our homeworld framed with long eyelashes and skin so white and smooth, completely flawless with a river of hair, blacker than the skies of space. Her body…developing well, tall, lean and supple yet strong with flexibility. Breasts of a good just above average size, a defined shaped body, narrowed waist and set hips. Going into her physical prime of life. The innocent sway of her hips when she walks combined with self-unnoticed habit of licking her red lips really does speak out about this Dr. Ankarres. Clearly in a body state humans refer to as 'virgin'] _

Selene soon realised that these thoughts were from 'Steve'.

_(He's checking me out!!!!!!!!!!) _She mentally gasped, feeling heat beginning to radiate across her cheeks. Even at that time she licked her lips as her body tensed upon sensing the worst was yet to come from the Wraith.

The thoughts became more forceful as the Wraith lost him-self in his mind. Selene was forced to view the images of the male's mind.

_[I can picture her serving me back on my hive-ship after I return to my position and leading commander. With that fiery personality it would take a few good months, maybe even years to finally break her. I will savour her defiance but I shall enjoy her obedience more. I would be the envy of all the commanders as they watched her serve me faithfully.] _

Selene couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything to break away, and this Wraith was completely unaware that Selene was receiving his heated thoughts, even when a full scenario popped into her head from his over working mind. It was one of his more favoured fantasies at the moment.

_[That young plucky commander that always haunted my footsteps, that tried to take my rank and honour. I can just picture his face as he walks into my chambers to summon me to speak to the queen, only to stop in mid-sentence as he realises he was walked in on one of my many mating rituals with this human Selene. A sneer grows on my face as his eyes are fixed on the young Dr. Still withering with pleasure on top of me, fully naked and sweaty. His eyes screaming with desire for her and yet the scowl on his face says he knows he can't have her…for she is mine. As stated by the many bite marks I would have placed on her neck and shoulder. He would not be the only one that glared with jealously at me because of my prize, but I would still parade her about, filled with pride and anxiety, waiting the next time I could take her body in a fit of desire--]_

The beeping of Selene's comlink snapped both 'Steve' and Selene back into reality. Selene now had a blush across her cheeks. She glanced at 'Steve' in his cell and then dashed out of there, trying to control her heart rate that was beating out of control. That Wraith… liked her? Strange…back on earth, among normal humans she thought none ever took any notice of her, but that Wraith made her feel…special. Sure he was life sucking space alien with a bad temper but Selene could somehow connect with him, in ways she never could with humans. But that was just too extreme; from now on she had to be more wary. She had to keep her distance…and yet try and stop that experiment from happening.

_(I must be losing my mind!)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Selene had moved back into her cell block room on the top level after she had gotten news that 'Steve' the Wraith had died after the experiment went 'too right' for the Wraith but then too wrong for the Hoffans when they injected the serum into their systems. Half of them rejected the serum, and it was killing them as it had for 'Steve'. Selene couldn't say she felt sorry for them; they rushed ahead before proper testing could be done. It was their own fault.

Now and then Selene would look down at the now empty cell below. Unknowingly she sighed and returned to her redecorating. Suddenly she left so alone again. She had somewhat connected with a being she felt a bond to and now that he was gone, she felt detached. It wasn't love, she shook her-self of that thought, she just felt she could somehow relate to that alien. It was a strange relationship. Selene dwelled on it constantly, she thought 'Steve' only saw her as another 'human' or merely as food. Humans as food… to her…it didn't seem as strange as others found it. Most of the Atlantis team were shocked when they found out humans weren't at the top of the food chain in this galaxy and that there were alien beings that herded them up like cattle. But to Selene…it almost felt…natural… as in her being the one that's meant to herd them.

All these thoughts in her head were unsettling. As the lights of Atlantis started to turn off she went back to the old, hard thin mattress bed she missed. Teyla's couch was soft, woven and snug, but Selene guess she just had a different taste. Guess it's true what earthlings say…Once something's gone you realise just how much you really miss it. She closed her eyes and slowly started to relax; letting her mind open to galaxy and its darkness…and to a roaring voice she thought she'd never hear again.

_[I live, little one…I live…]_


End file.
